Can You Be a Good Girl Alice
by WolfDragonGod
Summary: Bella and Alice have some alone time while Charlie is away fishing with Billy, the wolf pack are off doing their thing and Alice's family is off on a hunt for food. So what shall the two of them do to pass time, why they will play card games or more...


This story was inspired by a request from Heart-san's Were-puppy. They asked for a Bella and Alice story with a twist so here it is.

**Alternate Twilight Universe:** In this story Alice and Bella already know each other and are dating and everything is at peace. Alice is here normal Vampire self with gold eyes and everything. Bella on the other hand is a wolf, the leader of the wolf pack and has a little bit more of a tan and is a little taller then normal.

**Summary:** Bella and Alice have some alone time while Charlie is away fishing with Billy, the wolf pack are off doing their thing and Alice's family is off on a hunt for food. So what shall the two of them do to pass time, why they will play card games of course... nah i am just joking but if you want to know you best read the story and find out.

**Authors Note:** As always my stories will be unique in the fact I always make someone into a futa so be prepared, if you don't like then don't bother to read. Also the song used in this is called Unthinkable by Alicia Keys.

**Can You Be A Good Girl Alice?**

**By WDG**

**

* * *

**

_Moment of honesty _  
_Someones gotta take the lead tonight _  
_Whose it gonna be? _  
_I,m gonna sit right here _  
_And tell u while it comes to me _  
_If u have something to say _  
_U should say it right now _

Bella groaned and raised her hips off the couch a bit only to have cold hand push her hips back down with a little force. Gritting her teeth she looked at head bobbing up and down, gripping the couch cushions a little tighter she felt her toes curl and her lower body tense, her abs flexing with every deep breath she dragged in through her clenched teeth, Alice was killing her this was too slow. This whole problem began a week before.

Alice was talking about going down on Bella but Bella wasn't going to let it happen or so she thought because they haven't even made love yet, well Bella has ate Alice out before and fingered her, but Bella hasn't let Alice touch her yet, sure Alice knows her secret already because of the heavy petting sessions they sometimes have, plus a really hard boner is just to hard to hide when Alice is setting in her lap, but still she had no idea why she went along with this idea. But when Alice had said _"I want to try going down on you and your not going to stop me, so drop your pants and sit down now"_ Bella did as she was told, she undid her baggy pants and pulled them and her boxers down in one go and sat on the couch.

For some reason the forceful Alice was quite a turn on and her member was already getting hard before Alice even got on her knees between her legs. When Alice began to touch Bella a shiver went through her ate the feeling off the cold fingers on her but instead of making her shrink like most males she just got more excited and her member raised more at the touch. The smirk that came to Alice's soft petal pink lips made Bella gulp and lick her own lips.

Soon Alice grew tired of just touch and began to lightly kiss around the shaft, feeling the soft throb it made in time with Bella's on heart. Licking up the length Alice slowly let the tip of the length enter her mouth she put a small amount of sucking on it just to tease. Bella fought back a moan and watched the devious little imp go about doing her thing and damn was it hot.

_U give me a feeling that I never felt before _  
_And I deserve it, I know I deserve it _  
_Its become something that,s impossible to ignore _  
_And I can,t take it _  
_I was wondering maybe _  
_Could I make you my baby _  
_If we do the unthinkable will it make us look crazy _  
_If you ask me I,m ready _  
_If you ask me I,m ready_

Alice looked up at Bella through hooded eyes and watched her mate, she loved the fact that she could make this amazingly handsome yet beautiful creature feel like this. Bella was one of a kind that was sure, she was all muscle, but not in the totally unattractive way some of the members of her pack looked. She had muscles yes and she was built, but she was lean and had a more feminine look to her, but still had a tomboyish look and fill to her as well. Her long brown locks fell in waves, her eyes where brown but when her emotions ran high like they where right now they turned blue, her height was something of a challenge at times, considering Alice was only about 5' 2" and Bella was about 6'1" it sure made kissing fun to do.

Alice trailed her eyes down to Bella's stomach, pulling her mouth away from Bella's member for a brief moment she jerked in softly back and forth with her hands while she licked her lips and ran her eyes over Bella's abs. Good she loved her stomach it was so sexy. Leaning up a bit she ran her tongue over the smooth skin and lick in ever nook and cranny around the abs she even dipped her tongue into the cute belly button she found there.

Pulling back once more after leaving a kiss on the soft skin she bent back down and lick the head of Bella's throbbing hard member tasting the sweet taste of the pre cum. Rolling it around in her mouth she swallowed the tiny amount before grinning, she liked it, the flavor was a bit musky, kinda had a wild taste (if you could call wild a taste) and yet it was still sweet. She moved her mouth back over the shaft it was hard just for her and that made sucking on all the more pleasing, and she knew it only ever got hard for her no matter what those other girls tried to do at school Bella never seemed to have a problem with them. Not once did Alice ever catch the scent of arousal ever coming from Bella when around another girl. But when Bella was around her, Alice let out a tiny moan herself making the sound vibrate through Bella's shaft. When Bella was around Alice then scent made Alice so wet sometimes she thought she might have to start wearing to layers of panties. Alice heard Bella begin to pant and moan looking up from what she was doing she saw Bella's face, it was one of pure bliss.

Alice felt her insides clench and speed up her sucking she even reach under to fondle Bella's womanly bits, while her other hand went to help stroke along the base, after a few more minutes Bella let out a soft gasping sound and the hot sticky seed filled Alice's mouth.

_I know u said to me_  
_"This is exactly how it should feel when its meant to be"_  
_Time is only wasting so why wait for eventually_  
_If we gonna do something about it_  
_We should do it right now_

Bella came back from her flashback when she felt a harsh nip on her hip bone making her jerk off the couch a bit looking back down at Alice she was meet with a look that said behave. Bella slumped back into the sit watching Alice go about herself as she sucked Bella off, ever since that day she could have sworn Alice wasn't a vampire but a succubus because now ever chance she got she would try to suck Bella off as often as she could.

Bella didn't really mind but she was looking for more, she wanted more, dominate Alice was fun to play around with but_, _the wolf in Bella keep telling her it was time to stop fooling around it was time to truly mate and show Alice who was really the dominate one of this coupling._  
_

_U give me a feeling that I never felt before_  
_And I deserve it, I know I deserve it_  
_Its become something that,s impossible to ignore_  
_Its what we make it_  
_I was wondering maybe_  
_Could I make you my baby_  
_If we do the unthinkable will it make us look crazy_  
_Or would it be so beautiful either way I'm sayin_  
_If you ask me I'm ready_  
_If you ask me I'm ready_

Bella felt her muscles clench and felt her seed spurt forth into Alice's waiting mouth. When Bella was sure Alice had swallowed she moved to pull her still throbbing member out of Alice's mouth. Her eyes turning icy blue under the high amount of emotions her wolf side was pushing out. When Alice reach out and tried to push her back down so she could suck Bella off again Bella caught her tiny hands in her own and pulled the girl up into her arms. Grabbing her stuff off the flower she carried them and Alice up the stairs.

Throwing her pants, boxers, and shoes to the floor she moved and dropped Alice on the bed and grinned when Alice pouted. Reaching for her shirt she pulled it off and was left naked to Alice's hungry amber gold eyes. When Alice tried once to reach out for her throbbing rod Bella growled warningly in the back of her throat and shook her head no. Pointing to Alice's clothes she said **_"off with them if you don't want them torn to pieces"_** Bella's voice wasn't a yell, but a husky dark whisper that promised something that would have Alice begging for more.

_Why give up before we try_  
_Feel the lows before the highs_  
_Clip our wings before we fly away_  
_I can,t say I can,t compare_  
_I,m suspended it the air_  
_Won,t u come be in the sky with me_

Alice did as told and was stripped and but naked with in seconds, Bella growled her approval when she saw that, moving she stood by the bed and pushed Alice back before she could even reach out for Bella's member. Crawling up between the pale smooth thighs of her lover she bent down at the waist and gave the her lovers dripping slight a long slow lick from bottom to top. Alice let out a moan and stopped trying to get to the throbbing hard as steel, covered in soft hot skin between Bella's legs. Bella grinned and moved on up and licked Alice's neck before placing soft kiss on it, then nipping it she asked **_"will you be a good girl Alice, will you behave for once"_** Bella voice still had the dark husky edge to it.

It made Alice quiver and her lower lips moisten, looking into those primal icy blue eyes Alice felt the predator inside her submitting to it's superior, to it's mate, to Bella. Alice almost gasped when she felt Bella's member nudge against her core sliding back and forth only her dripping slit soaking her member in Alice's womanly juices, she almost jumped when Bella spoke once more **_"if you behave like a good girl Alice, i promise you will love what you get in return...so tell me Alice are you going to be a good girl for me" _** Alice felt Bella push into her a little and quickly nodded her head her legs coming up to wrap around Bella's waist giving her easier access to Alice.

_I was wondering maybe_  
_Could I make you my baby_  
_If we do the unthinkable will it make us look crazy_  
_Or would it be so beautiful either way I,m sayin_  
_If you ask me I,m ready_  
_If you ask me I,m ready_

Bella purred and pushed into the tight little twat and was only about half way in when she felt a fleshy barrier stopped her feeling her heart swell at the knowledge that she would truly be Alice's first and only mate made Bella pause only for a moment before she captured Alice's lips and thrust forward fast and quick. Sinking her self into the tight, wet cavern that was Alice's pussy. Groaning Bella pulled back and began to pepper light kiss around Alice's neck and shoulder trying to let her lover adjust. She probably should have let her lover become more wet and ready before trying to enter her tight little passage with something as big as Bella's member.

Bella was super huge, like most people would expect she was just a little bit bigger then average, but that was still a lot for Alice. Bella felt a little bad and was about to pull out when Alice tightened her legs up around her waist and pulled her closer. Alice panted and felt herself become filled, yes Bella was bigger then she expected but once the pain began to fade she felt the two of the fit like perfect pieces to a puzzle, the way Bella's member throbbed inside of made her clench her walls tighter around the member. Feeling Bella's begin to pull out she stopped her and gently kissed her while wrapping her arms around Bella's shoulders.

Bella pulled back a bit after the kiss was broken and looked at Alice before smiling, slowly she began to pull out feeling Alice's tight walls clench on her member as if trying to keep it inside of her. She pulled out until on the tip was left in before thrusting back in, Alice let out the most erotic sounding gasp that Bella had to hear it again so she pulled out and thrust back in again and again. Slowly her speed and power behind her thrust began to build setting a nice rhythm.

The sound of their flesh melding together washed over the room, Bella growled softly and leaned down to pull a nipple into her mouth sucking on it. Alice's hands moved form strong shoulders to tangle in brown curls, trying to hold Bella's head in place, she could feel warmth spreading through her body from the heat her lover was making between them her the feeling of it all building and tightening below her stomach made her arch her hips to meet every thrust with one of her own. Gasp and moans left her mouth as she plead with Bella "Please…" the wolf in Bella loved the sound of its prey pleading to it, it slowed Bella's hips, Alice cried out "No, God no…don't stop...please...oh...oh...oh please...don't stop...don't stop...faster...faster..faster...harder ...give it to me please"

The wolf loved the sound of those please and so did Bella both where eager to please. Pulling back from the nipple Alice let out another desperate sound, Bella silenced her with a kiss. Before pulling back to sit on her knees, keeping Alice's leg's wrapped around her waist she slipped out of her arms hold on her head leaving Alice hands grasping on her arms for support, Bella then Pulled Alice's hips closer and began to drive into them with more speed her hands gripping Alice's hips only add more assistance to her angel of thrusting sending Alice in overload. She began moan and her nails digging into Bella's strong arms, she began to toss her head left and right until finally with one rough thrust Bella sunk all the way in and Alice scream her name to the heaven's her walls clenching tighter then before and milking Bella for all she was worth. Bella herself watched her lover and keep up the climax Alice was having with hard short jerks in and out of her lover until Alice gasped and came a second time when Bella thrust in for one more time all the way and let her seed spill coating Alice's insides with its sticky spunk.

A Few minutes later they lay there on Bella's bed Bella combing her fingers through Alice's short locks of hair and softly kissing her when she pulled back for a moment and smiled "Your Mine now, no one else can have you"

Alice smiled and giggled "Yes i am Yours, and You are mine"

Bella nodded "Yes we both belong to each other" Bella kissed Alice once more "I love you Alice"

Alice snuggled close listing to Bella's slowing heart signaling her sleep coming "I love you too Bella"

Bella purred happily and feel asleep in those safe arms. Alice smiled and snuggled up and closed her eyes to relax she couldn't sleep but cuddling up with Bella was just as good.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Whew did this all in one night and now i am posting it up. Hope yall like it. if there are any errors i am sorry like i said did this all in one night and its about 5 in the morning so i don't care if there are a few errors here and there. now goodnight all.


End file.
